following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Ocean Characters/Yonko
??? Pirates Theme #1 *The crew has the theme of Children-like things (such as Cartoons, Stories like books and fantasy, Toys, etc), where the Captain has the Story Story Fruit, allowing her to create anything she pleases by writing it down within a book (however, the book can only have one type of "story", AKA if the book is about gardening, the only things that will "come to life" are things written about gardening). If a book is burned or becomes illegible, everything created by it will disappear. The books cannot warp a living being's life, making them do other things than they wish to, but can warp "living" things created by another Devil Fruit or by the Devil Fruit of the consumer. **Current Devil Fruit for crew members: Hobi Hobi no Mi, Story Story Fruit (for the Yonko), Stuffing Stuffing Fruit (ability to create living stuffed animals so long as the thing is dead or not living) *Upon defeating an opponent or opponents, they are given the ultimatum of dying or being turned into a child where they will eventually be sold off as slaves for someone else. Theme #2 *A play theme. Where they are based off the stage, the characters, etc. **Look up Seussical and Much Ado About Nothing. *Brandish is being used as the design for the person in-charge of Wardrobe. They have the Silk Silk Fruit, and carry around knitting needles. *A crew member with the Memo Memo no Mi, where they extract the life story of the person for their Captain, so it can be added to her collection. They hold the position of Head Playwright. Theme #3 *Dr. Seuss theme, where everything would be "set" in all the worlds together. Theme #4 *Christmas theme. The Captain is referencing Santa Claus, despite being a female. **The island is constantly snowing- ??? Pirates (Sunne's Crew) *The crew has two themes, the first being a Space Theme, where the Captain, his First Mate, and probably some others, have Devil Fruits relating to Space. The other theme is animals, where it's considered the 3rd Stage of Evolution (for the Captain), and most of the crew will be of a different species other than human (Devil Fruits included). *It will take the idea of the Imperial Government (which will be renamed), as well as the majority of Eonzo D. Into's history. The World Government, who is primarily consisted of 2nd Stage of Evolution beings (aka humans), is hated by the Captain most especially. Due to the World Government believing they are better than Animals 2.0, despite being an inferior stage. *Its base of operations is an island that is underwater, similarly to Fishman Island, where the design of it is Beerus' Planet. *The Eitosutaraitsu will be a thing here once more, as well as many of the ideas from the Imperial Pirates. Sunne *Has the design of Beerus from Dragon Ball Super. *Name comes from the obsolete version of the word sun. *Has the Sun Fruit, where he becomes the embodiment of the Sun. Has a stronger gravitational field around him than Maenon. Maenon *Has the design of Whis from Dragon Ball Super. *Name comes from the Proto-Germanic *mǣnōn. *Has the Moon Fruit, where he becomes the embodiment of the Moon. Has a minor gravitational field around him. *Due to his Captain's laziness, he is seen transporting him from location to location. This is inspired by the real instance of Whis transporting Beerus through space. Mugen Shukketsu Raudo - IV (The Emperor) Grand Arcana *Tundra has the Yuki Yuki no Mi and its soul is separated into "Mini Tundras" (Vanillite design) who act as extensions of it. It knows the location of them at all times and can communicate with them telepathically. They go around territories protected collecting things from them (they carry Moneybags with them). Major Arcana Minor Arcana Animeshon The Animeshon within Mugen are named after different Japanese food items, referencing Totto Land as a whole, as well as the Japanese theme for Mugen. *Soy (design of Goody Bag from Dragon Quest). Its name is derived from Soy Sauce. A very greedy Animeshon that is capable of deciding the worth of something, accurately telling a price. If it is not satisfied, it will become angry and command its Kura to begin a rampage until the amount required is paid. Black Flash Pirates *Give them a Greek Theme, where Kin is similar to Zeus, since he has the Goro Goro no Mi. Aloof D. Kin Achaeans *The group that is considered to be the "top brass" of the pirate crew. Basically like how all Yonko have great forces. *The name is derived from from one of the names that Greek people called themselves. **Members currently chosen (representing a Greek God): Aphrodite (Male Aphrodite with the Meru Meru no Mi), Heracles (Aloof child, maybe one of the 9 original children), Hephaetus (Ashoka's father with the Magu Magu no Mi, has the design of Hendrickson) and Hypnos (God of sleep, possibly has the Baku fruit, a... Japanese animal? Look up Danzo's summon). *All members of the group have an A in the beginning of their last names. Ancien Cabrera *Uses the Magu Magu no Mi. Is the one responsible for giving Ashoka the scar on his face, as well as the scar on his back. *Is Ashoka's father, leading a division where Ashoka used to be apart of before his defection. *Represents the Greek God Hephaetus. Has the Magu Magu no Mi, being very proficient in it. Is the reason for the island's continual growth, as well as the creation of the giant mountain on the island. He also deals with making armor for the crew members that need it. *Has the character design of Hendrickson from the Nanatsu no Taizai series. *Name comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh archetype of "Ancient Treasure". Ancien is just Ancient without the T, and Cabrera is the name of the one of the cards. Fitting his theme with Ashoka (who is named after Ashoka Pillar). ???longer applicable *A working idea, where they represent the Greek God Chronos, accelerating the time of Kin's new children so they could grow up faster and become apart of the army quickly. **Has the Age Age fruit. They do not control time itself, but controls age, whether they accelerate it, or decelerate it. Has to be in physical contact with the target. If they stand still motionless, they are able to control an entire room's "age". **Could also have a Library Fruit, where what they write in the book happens. They are able to forcibly put people into stories, and rewriting, or changing, the story, it will happen to them. *Preferably a female. Most likely one of the nine original children from the Aloof Family. **Current names working: Tary (which is Secretary, but without most of it), Regis (which is Registrar, but without most of it) *They are in charge of keeping the history of the island, putting it all within their library. Aloof D. Trainer idea. Moved to Shichibukai *Represents the Greek God Heracles. Does not have a Devil Fruit, but instead has great strength, which also makes him a very skilled user of Busoshoku Haki. *Has the design of Tanktop Master from One Punch Man. *His name is a reference to a Personal Trainer, due to his size. He handles Baltio's physical training, especially for his newer siblings. Aloof D. Jai *Name is derived from Jailer. Jai handles the "Underworld", the jail system within Baltio, making sure that no prisoners escape. He is often found in the beginning of the prison, meditating in front of the gate. He fits the theme of having a three letter name with his brothers. *Represents the Greek God Hades, where he is the oldest child between the 3 "Main" Aloof siblings. *Has no Devil Fruit, only relying on his physical strength, as well as Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki. *Has the character design of August from Fairy Tail. Aloof D. Bas *Name is derived from Ambassador. Bas handles all foreign affairs, keeping track of allies and subordinates, and then punishing them accordingly. He fits the theme of having a three letter name with his brothers. *Represents the Greek God Poseidon, where he is the middle child between the 3 "Main" Aloof siblings. *Has the character design of Homura Kongou from Kongoh Bancho. *Has the Ishi Ishi no Mi. Aloof D. Analyst *Name is derived from Analyst. Ana (her nickname) handles all the planning for battles, or even for wars. She is often seen either training her body for upcoming wars, or studying people so she can strategize. She focuses on the mission on hand without faltering. *Represents the Greek God Athena, where she is the daughter of Kin. *Has the character design of Erza in her Farewell Fairy Tail Armor. *Has very high charisma, capable of increasing the morale of her allies easily, making them fight to the death. Avora Topi *He plans all the weddings that his captain wishes to happen, often being the one that makes the invitations, sends them out, finds the two getting married and etc. Despite being drunk all the time, he is very reliable. *Represents the Greek God Dionysus. *Has the character design of old Jirou from the Toriko series. Baltio Is a moving island that acts as the Black Flash Pirates' ship, as well as the base of operations for the crew. It is divided into three sectors, representing Olympus, the realm of the gods, the Mortal World, where there are towns and the like, and the Underworld, which is located under the island, and acts as a prison. Baltio (Olympus) Baltio (Mortal) Baltio (Underworld) The Underworld is the place where enemies that haven't been killed against the Black Flash Pirates are sent. The prisoners are able to move around as they wish, but they cannot escape the prison. Doing so would cause them to be executioned.